The search for something more
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: Looking for some fun, Scott and Stiles crash a college party, but things turn ugly when one of the guys in the dorm drugs Scott. After Stiles calls Derek for help, the two bond while caring for a sleeping Scott, prompting Derek to look at Stiles in a new light. Fluffy Sterek and implied Scisaac


Stiles woke up to a scream. From the tv of course. He groggily turned to see Scott sitting next to him watching the tv intently. A clear horror movie.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Scott commented.

"So what am I doing here?" Stiles pondered as he stretched his limbs.

Scott shook his head "Stiles, that's two weekends in a row you don't remember what happened the night before."

"Did make a fool of myself again?"

Scott shook his head once more "Nope, that would be me."

"Wait," Stiles paused "Isaac? You two were totally hot for each other."

"Were. Until I screwed it up."

Stiles frowned "How so?"

"Because he got all serious," Scott explained "He was talking about this intense commitment or I don't know." Scott folded himself under the blanket.

"I don't want to live in a world where two sexy and willing guys like ourselves can have such a lame Friday night," with a sly smile Stiles added "I gotta change my karma. Maybe you should make some changes too."

"I didn't wake up with a foggy memory." Scott snickered.

"Well, you didn't wake up with Isaac, either." Stiles teased playfully as Scott lightly punched his arm.

"So explain to me how you're fixing your karma." Scott said with a raised eyebrow.

"With the karma thingy, I figured out a master plan. If I can fix the damage I've done to certain people's love lives, maybe the universe will kick in and fix mine." Stiles shrugged with a smile.

"Pretty long list," commented Scott "You don't hold back when you miss with other peoples lives."

"Well," Stiles sat up "Now I can fix you up to."

Scott rolled his eyes "No thanks. I am done with the drama of dating. I just wanna have fun."

"Then you'll be happy to know that I got us invited to a party at Duke tonight." Stiles said with pointed smile.

"So much for you changing your ways," Scott sighed "When'd you make those plans anyway? You just woke up."

"I'm amazing. You should know that."

Scott laughed.

* * *

"We're young, we're fun. Lets do some damage." Stiles laughed as he walked into the Duke Party with Scott. Scott rolled his eyes and followed after him.

"Want some while it lasts?" A girl asked holding out a can of beer.

"No thanks," Stiles replied "Designated driver."

Stiles scanned the area "Too desperate… too geeky… hello, Abercrombie." He smirked as he left to talk to the guy.

Scott shook his head ad he looked around. He came to a stop at a bedroom when he heard familiar music. Inside the room was a guy laying onto of a bed, playing music from a record player.

"Wow," Scott looked around "Fugazi, Sparta… on vinyl. Do you mind?" The guy looked up as Scott picked up The Descendant's "Milo Goes To College".

"Milo Goes To College," Scott said "This is a great album. "

The guys eyebrows went up "You know the descendants?"

"Yeah," Scott laughed "I'm Scott."

"I'm Gabe…" the guy said sitting up "you wanna hear it?"

Scott excitedly nodded.

* * *

"So what are you drinking?" The guy asked Stiles.

Stiles laughed "I'm not tonight."

"Yeah?" The guy double checked "Me neither. Killer exam on Monday. "

"Really?" Stiles flirted "On what?"

"Psychology." He paused checking Stiles out "Human sexuality, actually."

"What a coincidence," Stiles smirked "I specialize in sexuality."

* * *

"So there's no way you have this one." Gabe said holding up a record to Scott.

"I've got it," Scott exclaimed "On colored vinyl."

"Okay," Gabe laughed "I was wrong about you. I guess the, uh, clothes through me off."

"I'm into the music," Scott shrugged "Not the uniform."

"Same as me."

"Yeah? Well maybe some of us can love the song without painting our fingernails black."

The two shared a laugh.

"Let me get you a drink." Gabe said as he got up.

"I'm not really drinking tonight." Scott frowned.

"So that's why we haven't met before," Gabe said understand "You're still in high school."

"Yeah. I'm a regular lacrosse player." Scott grimaced.

Gabe laughed once again "Right, right… you're a straight edge?"

Scott burrowed his eyebrows "Not really."

"How about it?" Gabe said "One drink. We haven't even gotten to my bootleg collection."

Letting a defeated sigh out Scott said "Why not?"

Gabe jumped and begun pouring him a drink. Unknown to Scott though, he slipped a pill in with a grin.

* * *

Back at the party Stiles was making out with a guy.

"Stiles, lets go to your room." The guy suggested.

"Um," Stiles stuttered "you know what, yours is better."

"Sick roommate." The guy exclaimed "You live in this dorm?"

"Across campus." Stiles lied "Way across."

"I-I got my car." The guy stammered.

"Okay. Great," Stiles smirked "Lets start there."

Soon a cell phone rang and the guy reached down to open it "Hello? I can't hear… right now? But you said that I could stay " he let out a long groan "until midnight…This sucks."

The guy hung up and turned to an agitated Stiles "I'm sorry," Stiles said "Was that you mom? What, are you in high school?"

" Yeah… " the guy sheepishly laughed "but these parties are a great place to meet college guys." He paused "Can I get your number?"

"What kind of loser pretends he's in college?" Stiles growled.

"I'll take that for a no." The guy said walking away. Stiles looked up at the sky

"Real funny."

* * *

"Hey. Are you okay?" Gabe asked Scott who was sprawled out on his bed.

"I don't know. What's this?" Asked the woozy boy.

"Why?" Gabe inquired "You like it?"

"Did you slip me something." Scott asked.

Gabe walked over as Scott attempted to get up,

"Oh god I…" gasped Scott.

"Lie down. Good idea." Gabe said as he shut his bedroom door.

* * *

"Scott!" Stiles called out as he dialed his number and pressed the phone to his ear. Stiles, stood outside Gabe's door, attempting to open it.

"Are you looking for someone?" A guy asked.

"Yeah. No, my friend's in here." Stiles face became serious "Get it open."

The guy listened and opened the door. Stiles eyes widened as he saw Gabe over Scott.

"Hey!" Screamed Stiles running over.

"Get out!" Gabe yelled. Stiles pushed Gabe off Scott.

"Get off of him, Scott! Oh my god, this douchbag perv attacked my friend!"

"He's lying. His friend's just wasted." Gabe lied fluently. Stiles stood up almost fully supporting Scott as he hurried from the room.

"Scott," Stiles whispered "come on."

As the two left Gabe commented "He shouldn't drink so much."

* * *

On the steps of Duke, Stiles laid Scott down as he took out his cell phone and punched in some number "Derek, Scott's in trouble. Somebody drugged his drink and I can't wake him up." Stiles said his voice laced with thick worry.

"Stiles." Derek commanded 'Slow down. Where are you?"

Stiles took a deep breath "We're on the steps of Chapman Hall."

"Alright, call the campus police."

"I can't," argued Stiles "He's been drinking!"

"I'll be right there."

Derek's car pulled up and the man jumped out running to Stiles and Scott.

"Is he okay?" Derek questioned.

"I don't know; he can't stay awake." Stiles explained.

Derek turned to Scott "Do you know where you are? Do you know your name?"

"Just…" Scott paused "dizzy."

"Sorry," Stiles apologized "I didn't know who else to call."

Derek paused, he had never seen neither Scott nor Stiles, especially Stiles, so vulnerable. It irked him.

"He's not drunk," stated Derek "I think he gave him a sedative. We just need to know what it was."

Stiles gave Derek a confused look.

"I was a med student." He explained. Stiles hesitantly nodded.

"Okay, Stiles. I need you to show me what room he was in."

Stiles nodded. Derek slipped his hand under Scott's back and knees carrying him to the truck. Stiles quickly opened the back seat. Stiles was quivering on the verge of tears.

Derek locked the car "Alright, come on."

* * *

Stiles lead Derek to Gabe's room "It's this one."

Derek knocked on the door hastily.

"Hey, open the door." He ordered.

"Piss off." Gabe replied from inside.

"Piss off." Derek repeated. He took a step back and kicked open the door. Gabe jumped up.

"Hey man!"

Stiles nodded "It's him." Derek lunged at him.

"What did you put in his drink?!" He demanded shoving him against the wall.

"I didn't put anything in his drink." Gabe denied.

"You can tell me, or you can tell the police." Derek threatened.

"It was nothing, man. Alright? It was one roofie."

"Where are they?" Derek ordered. Gabe begun to laugh. Derek slammed him against the wall punched him.

"I said where are they!" He growled.

"They're over there. In the box." Gabe pleaded. Derek let him go as he walked over to the box, grabbed the sheet of pills and soon punched Gabe again.

"You better hope to God he's alright." Derek stormed out of the room past Stiles who shook his head and glared at Gabe.

* * *

Derek and Stiles entered Scott's bedroom. Derek carrying Scott over to his bed and tucking him under the covers.

"Says here he'll be disoriented, may have some short term memory loss, which is maybe not a bad thing." Commented Stiles.

"How long 'til it wears off?" Derek said crossing his arms.

"Overnight, probably." Stiles glanced at Derek "Think he'll be okay?"

Derek shrugged "I don't know, Stiles."

"I feel terrible. It's all my fault." Stiles said his voice breaking slightly. "I thought... i thought...he's a werewolf!"

"Yeah, well, what's done is done," Derek frowned "He's gonna be okay, alright? So we just need to watch him until he wakes up."

"I can do it," Stiles said "You've done way too much already."

"I don't mind hanging out." Derek said adding "To be honest, I'd worry about him too much if I took off anyway."

"Okay" Stiles nodded. No quirky comeback, nothing sarcastic or rude.

He was not okay.

"Look. It's not your fault, okay?" Derek tried to reassure. Seeing as Stiles didn't reply, Derek hesitantly reached over and gave Stiles' hand a tight squeeze. "And hey, you did get him out of there."

Stiles nodded biting his lip.

Stiles stood on the edge of Scott's bed. Watching the still sleeping teen Wolf

"Still sleeping?" Derek asked as he walked in with a cup of coffee "Here, I made some coffee if you want... "

"I don't know how you do it." Stiles sighed.

"It's easy. The directions are on the bag." Derek exclaimed.

"You know what I mean!" Snapped Stiles "You'd give up everything to help him, even after he refused to join your pack." Stiles paused "And what happened with Issac."

"He told you about that?" Stiles asked.

"Scott told you." Derek replied.

"Look, the thing about Scott; it's really hard for him to let his guard down but once he does, he's got this amazing heart," Stiles explained "You know?"

"Sounds like something the two of you have in common... " Derek nodded "Who knew. "

Scott shifted in his sleep and both of them turned to look at him.

"Listen," Derek said "You can grab some sleep if you want. I'll watch him for a while."

"Okay," Stiles let loose a smile "I'd rather stay and talk to you...if you don't mind."

"I don't mind... " the two shared a smile.

* * *

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Derek walked over to the recently awoken Scott.

"Like hell," he paused "What are you doing here?"

"You don't remember last night?" Scott crunched his face.

"I remember Stiles took me to a party."

Derek sighed "A guy slipped you something in your drink. Stiles called me to help out."

Scott sat up in shock

"No, nothing happened!" Derek reassured him "Stiles stopped him. "

"God… " Said Scott holding himself.

"I'm gonna go wake Stiles up, okay?"

Scott nodded as Derek begun towards the door.

"Wait!" Scott paused "Thanks. Thank you."

Derek grimaced "No problem."

* * *

"You want me to follow you home?" Derek asked as Stiles walked towards his jeep.

"No. I'll be okay." Stiles reassured.

"Okay." Derek paused for a moment in confusion "So why'd you call me, anyway? I'm not Allison or one of your friends."

Stiles smiled softly "Because I knew you'd come through."

"You're a good friend to him, Stiles." Derek commented.

"You sound surprised." Stiles noted.

"Sorry, I just..." Derek looked away sheepishly "I guess I just figured that you were..."

"A brainless ADHD kid with a motor mouth?" Stiles joked.

"No. You're not. What I was gonna say was that I just…I didn't think that you were... that tough." He smiled "But I was clearly wrong about you."

"It's okay," Stiles laughed "Most people are." Hesitantly he leant in and gave Derek a small peck on the cheek.m

"Call me." Derek paused quickly adding "If you need anything, okay?"

Stiles nodded.

"Count on it."


End file.
